A Wolf's Best Friend
by Natsu Dragoneel4151
Summary: A white wolf who got turned into a girl by her Dragon, Icefire, and after that Acnologia came and Icefire died protecting the girl. After she dies the girl changed back into a wolf. Can Rogue change her back or will she be a wolf forever?...
1. Chapter 1 mystery girl or wolf?

**chapter 1**

 **Mystery girl's p.o.v**

 **so, it may be or might not be a short chapter but I'm new at this so plz tell me if I made any mistakes or how I can make it better o and has anyone seen twilight and how Jacob the one that can turn into a wolf well that how big the wolves in this one are some are regular tho like real wolves ...thx. Anyway, this story is about a white wolf who got turned into a girl by her Dragon, Icefire, and after that Acnologia came and Icefire died protecting the girl. After she dies the girl changed back into a wolf. Can Rogue change her back or will she be a wolf forever?... Hope you like it plz review.**

It was the the night of the grand magic ball. I was wearing a beautiful gown. It was decorated with ruffles and a dragon a pattern. The dress had white dragon and a black dragon flowing over it. I'm a dragon slayer and was left in the woods with my small wolf cub, May. That was seven year's ago, now I am dancing the night away. After Natus had made his grand entrance with Flame, his little wolf, things started to get rowdy , so I moved to the balcony. Looking up at the large moon, I couldn't help but think how my dragon was in heaven ."So deep in thought I didn't hear the foot steps coming close behind me".

''Aren't you cold miss? " A sudden voice came and startled me.

I quickly turned around only to come face to face with Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer of Fairy tail." No I'm fine" I chirped.

Being an ice dragon slayer has some perks to it, for one, I'm never cold .Then Rogue asked something unexpected. " would you like to dance". "He asked ,with a smooth voice".

"Why of course " I practically squealed, blushing a deep shade of red.

He grabbed my waist with one hand and held my hand in his other. Mine looked like a child's hand in comparison. I'm not a very good dancer but he didn't seem to mind. We swayed back and forth to the song. Before I was spun around in circles by my partner.

The moonlight shone on his dark black hair and glazed over his crimson eyes that reminded me so much of my dragon. Once the song ended he bowed down on one knee and kissed my hand ."Thank you for the dance, may I have your name?"

The moment he said may you jumped in shock. 'that's right' I thought. I told her I would meet her before midnight!' "I'm so sorry I have to go" I threw over my shoulder after running past Rouge,holding up the hems of my dress. Rogue watched as the girl pushed past the crowd.

"Goodbye miss" he whispered to himself."she truly was beautiful". He turned back to look over the balcony's edge to watch the girl throw off her shoes and run into the woods. A wolf's howl could be heard all through out Crocus.

 **Narrators p.o.v**

"Where are you," Rogue asked. "what's your name?."

"You will find out." she whispered.

"But how- aww!" yelled Rogue. The mage jolted awake with a start.

"why did you punch me!?" Rogue ripped into his twin brother.

"Cuz' you were talking in your sleep." Sting laughed with a toothy grin.

"You didn't have to punch me" groaned Rogue.

"ya ya ya" sting smirked. "Anyway, find out what exactly?" the blonde questioned.

"Nothing" said Rogue. "Hey, were's Fro"

"I don't know. She was by the old weeping willow tree out in the yard."

"Is Lector out there with her"? Rogue asked.

"Ya I think so. what is that smell? It stinks! Smell's like a wolf but aren't there only wolves at the guild?'The blonde scrunched up his nose to emphasis his point.

"Oh, hey! Did you here abut that legend?" Sting asked. you could tell he was excited.

"No, what about it?" Rogue didn't appear to be very interested. Typical.

"Apparently she is a dragon slayer, no one knows what type. I guess nobody was really able to get close enough to find out. She always disappeared before anybody could get a good look. They do know though, that she is a white wolf. There were two others. It appears that she is the leader. The weirdest part is that they all used magic. One of the two of her companions is a another white wolf but a little smaller. The other one was stark. When the wolfs claimed their territory, the leaders dragon enchanted it so that other mystical creatures would stay clear. Not to mention other dragons. an-"

"Sting, are you going somewhere with this, Cuz' right now it doesn't quite seem like an actual legend." Rogue let out a sigh of boredom.

"Come on, its just getting to the good part! now no more interrupting" Sting huffed. "Anyway, the realllllly interesting part is about what happens when humans enter. They say that when travelers enter they walk for like EVER, and just when the trees break and they see light again, they're back where they started." Sting gave a nod of triumph.

"So are you done with your bedtime story?" Somewhere along the line, Rogue had grabbed a book and sat down.

He stood up and began walking to the door.

"Come on! Take this seriously." Sting whined.

"I dont have time for your childish games Sting, I'm going to go check on Frosch" Rogue began opening the door to leave.

" Hhmm, fine then meanie. I'll be in the kitchen" Sting sluggishly stomped off.

"Try not to burn the food this time" Rogue replied, causing Sting to throw something at him.

When Rogue went outside he was hit with the same stinky smell he had smelt in the house. He turned around the corner just in time to see a gray pelt go over the fence. At first he thought it was his imagination but, as he looked around in the yard he couldn't see Fro anywhere.

Then the gray pelt came to mined, 'could something have taken Fro?' Rogue thought maybe Frosch went to the guild.

'Ya that's it.' Rogue reassured himself.

He went into the house and as soon as he did, it smelt like something was burnt

"Um" Rogue sighed.

Here in the kitchen, with a badly burnt plate of pancakes, stood Sting "Come on let's go to the guild" Rogue said .

At the guild he and Sting got an unexpected surprise. Wendy's wolf, Sky,trotted up and told him that out in the enchanted forest a wolf wanted to see him.

"Wait, why?"

"She didn't tell me" replied Sky, trying to be patient with him.

"Ok I'll go right now" Rogue commented, but when Sting made a move to go with him, Sky said she wanted to see him alone.

Of course the blonde didn't listen when he went out to the woods along with his twin. 'I don't know what to expect but then that legend came to my mind, and I think Sting was thinking about it too.' Rogue thought with suspicion.

After a while we came to a clearing and what they saw next just completely amazed the them...


	2. On a mission to save Fro and lector

**chapter 2**

 **Narrator's p.o.v.**

 **So, it may be or may not be a short chapter. I don't know how long it will take to do more chapters, because of school, so I hope you like my stories! Please tell me any ideas that might help this story. I don't own anything except for my characters, and Fro hopes you will review her friends, too!**

W **h** en we g **o** t to the clearing we didn't know what to ex **pe** ct. There in the clearing, stood a big white wolf, like the one in the legend, sniffing around. Finall **y** she appeared t **o** take notice to **u** s, **l** ooked up and trotted over and she growled out, "well **i** t too **k** long **e** nough for you to ge **t he** re! I've been keeping there **s** cent and following i **t** as far as I dare t **o** , with out you." she **r** eplied still growling a little...

"Wait, so wh **y** do you want us" Sting chirps a little nervously.

"Yeah, what do we have to do with it?'' Rogue a **s** ked, n **o** t the least weirded out by talking to the she-wol **f.** (typic **a** l)

"Well, unless you asked F **r** o to go and find the pret-" holding the sentence a little to long making the dragon slayers annoyed a little, "Is there any way why is Fro out here"? She questioned.

''I DON'T KNOW ASK THE IDIOT WHO WAS WATCHING HER THIS MORNING **!** '' YELLED Rogue

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was taking a shower!" Sting roared out.

"Well, we could go. Hold on, some one it trying to get through the barrier. Typical. It's Natus." the she wolf said

"Wait. How would you know that **?** Never mind." Sting groaned out. As he was about to ask a question, he seemed a little more excited. "So, are you the wolf from that legend?" he asked. Not sure what was going to happen if he did.

"Why does every one say that? Oh and yes" she replied, a little annoyed.

"Why are we here and why can't Natus get to us?" Rogue blurted out.

"Well to answer your second question, Natus can't get in because of the barrier of ice..." and she couldn't finish the name. "I think if wolves could cry, she would be. As for your first question your here because a grey wolf took Fro and is also pond for a dark leader of a guild." she wolf murmured and the bad thing is they also took Lector. "That is why your here and also why Sting is here to."

"Why did they take Fro and Lector?" Sting asked, trying not to scream like rogue was, behind a tree, so no one would see him.

"How will we get them back?"Rogue asked, who had just came back from bellowing behind the tree.

"If you let me I will help you get them back I think I can help." the she wolf announced.

"Ok but how are we going to get there?" Sting and Rogue asked and approved.

"The t **r** ail to th **e** territory goes through snow. That's about 6 feet deep, too deep for you guys to try to walk through, but you can try I'll suggest what to do once you decide but if you say yes, we should leave know and please for goodness sake's, please, on your way to your house tell Natus to stop being on he barrier. If he wants, he can come, but don't tell anyone else please." the she wolf said, annoyed by Natus apparently(who wouldn't be ).

It took them a few seconds to decide, as she thought they would say yes.

"Now that that's done of **m** aking a choic **e** , **m** eet me here. May **be** tonight at 9. That should leave you enough time to pack a little bit of survival materials, and just tell your guild you a **r** e training for a while out in the woods." **the** **s** h **e** wolf barked o **n** and on.

 **Time skipped 2 more hours untill 9 ( 6:00)**

"By the time Sting and I got done p **a** cking a week worth's of clothing, there were 2 more hours untill we were going to **me** et the **s** he wolf at the clearing. We got done then Sting and I told are guild master that we were going to train in the woods. After that, we asked Natus if he wanted to come with us. Him and Happy went to go pack four week of clothing. We told him to meet us at a small clearing in the woods, and with that we left for the clearing ourselves.

By the time Natus and Happy arrived at the clearing, "The moon was high in the sky now and (surprisingly) we were waiting for the she wolf but not soon after I thought that, I saw a blur, or maybe more than one blur." Rouge thought. I spotted the white she wolf right away with the moon shining on her pelt made her fur look like a dragon, when the moon continued to shine, there was another wolf. A pure black one, as black as the **shadow** s. The other wolf was a white. White as a pure white rose in **May.** Then I realized something. The she wolf that we met has a lot of resemblance as the girl that I danced with that night.

The two other wolves hung back while the she wolf we met in the clearing stepped forward and she started to ramble on and on.

''Sorry I'm late. I had to scout the area that we were taking, and I had to convinces my friends to come too, in case you change your mind on crossing the deep snow." the she wolf explained. Then, as if she suddenly remembered why she came, she asked "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah! We're ready!" Sting and Natus and Rogue exclaimed!

"Okay. Let's go!" Then they left walking behind her...

 **Lucy's** **p.o.v.**

"Where's Natus?" screamed Lucy

"He's out training with Rogue and Sting." Erza answered, throwing her scarlette hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to find him." Lucy exclaimed.

"WELL IM COMING WITH YOU!" Erza boomed

"Ok!'' Lucy squeaked

"Uh, we'll take Luna with us." Lucy put in.

"Fine." Erza nodded

"Fine. Let's go. Then they went on to find Natus, Rogue, and Sting, with Luna sniffing their trail.

 **Narrator's p.o.v.**

"I give up!" Natus declared.

After about half an hour of trying to burn the snow for a path, he finally gave up.

"Someone's following us and they had mange to get through. Only another wolf could get through the barrier that Icefire built! Must be either Erza or Lucy, could be both, looking for Natus and Rogue and Sting." the she wolf was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Rogue ask how are we going to get through the snow.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Rogue asked, trying to be polite at the same time, speaking to the she wolf who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah." the she wolf suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. We can walk on top of the snow and you can't, so I was thinking you could ride me and Sting can ride the black wolf and Natus can ride the other white she wolf. We could go a lot faster and you guys wouldn't sink into the snow.''

"Ok, but how long until we camp?" Natus asked "Because I'm starving!"

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"I know a really good spot to camp but it about 2 miles. You riding us will get us there in about half an hour." the she wolf murmured.

"Well, let get going!" the she wolf snorted.

After Natus, Rogue and Sting got on the wolves, they set off and Rogue found it a lot easier to ride on the she wolf then walking through the snow.

About half an hour later the wolves stopped at what looked like a large tree. It had branches that hung down.

"Well, were here." the she wolf stated panting a little from the run, and as if a message past through her, she wolf and the black black wolf had started to collect small pieces of wood and branches that were on the ground and started to put them in a pile near the tree. Natus got the idea started to arrange them to make a fire, and Natus made sure they had dinner. They all went to sleep. The wolves surprisingly curled up near Sting and Natus while the white she wolf laid down, still alert.

"I'll keep watch." she replied

"Ok." Rogue mumbled, almost asleep.

 **Sorry it took so long to write another chapter but I had school. I didn't get to write another chapter until now. I hope you like it. I will try to get another one in as quickly as I can. hope you found out the code that I put in chapter 2, using the bold letters. I really will try to get the next chapter down as quick as I can. Again I'** **m sorry that it took me so long.**

 **P.S Please review even, if there are no mistakes. I would really want to know if people like my story. A big thanks to Chessedoodle2004,to umbreongalaxy** **for following me and favoriting me. It means a lot to me! :)**


	3. her name and the rescue of Fro,Lector

**chapter 3**

 **mystery wolfs(girls?)** **p.o.v.**

 **So, it may be or may not be a short chapter.I don't know how long it will take to do more chapters,Its is almost spring break so i mite be able to work on some chapters depending on how long im able to get on** **the computer I hope you like my stories! Please tell me any ideas that might help this story. I don't own anything except for my characters, and Fro hopes you will review her friends,Fro thinks so too!Think you can solve this riddle if you think or if you know the answer review it to me and anything else you want me to know you can solve it!**

 **What can run but never walks, has a bed but never sleeps, and has a mouth but never eats?**

I had told Rogue that i would watch over the camp in case anything unsuspected happens i curled up around him and i just kept my head up to keep watch my white fluffy tail was on Rogue like a blanket he was already asleep like a little pup he is kinda cute wo what a minute did i just call a human mage cute?I got to get that out of my mind.

I was still thinking about how someone had gotten in the barrier ummm maybe i should make an ice wolf or bird or i could go back and see no that wouldn't work i need to be hear umm maybe that ice bird would do of course once i make something out of ice with my power it doesn't disappear unless i make it umm Rogue's asleep so i guess it wouldn't hurt to make an ice bird there better at hiding so are wolves but a bird there is no sound great for spy's umm ya that sounds better with out moving i restated the words that i had learned from icefire.

 **Rogue's p.o.v.**

Ether it was just me or i had heard something like a spell, with out the she wolf knowing.I slowly opened my eyes just enough to were i could see.I saw the most beautiful thing happen it was some sort of bird but it was a glossy black color then i realized it was a raven made out of ice how did she do that i wondered and when could she use magic?Then i thought of the words i heard could the white she wolf be a ice dragon slayer?I asked myself. I was still in my thoughts when i saw the black raven take off.

 **Mystery wolfs(girls?)** **p.o.v.**

The raven took off and wouldn't be back untill dawn of tomorrow at the most and meanwhile i have got to lead Rogue on a umm a sort of a mission to save Fro and Lector. At this rate i hope there ok and umm hopefully not dead.I mean who would kill a freaking adorable cat uh (exceed) thats soooooooo cute,If anything happens to Fro it going to be my fault i think ummmmmmmm after this i wounder if i will ever get to see Rogue again it would be nice to see him again i guess i could always join Fairy tail . Nah i mean what would they say to a giant wolf wanting to join Fairy tail the she wolf let out a big sigh and slowly but still alert fell asleep..

I woke up to Rogue i mean me waking up to Rogue dont get me wrong im usually im a really early wolf(person)but running takes a lot out of you and using magic that you haven't used for about 12 years give or take can take a lot out of you to ummm we better get going i thought.

"Well we better wake the others and get going I told Rogue that is if you want to I asked?"

"Ya we better get a move on umm just out of curiosity how much longer untill we get to the ummm how do i put this uh how much longer before we get to that umm dark guild?" Rogue fretted still not knowing how to address the white she wolf.

"Um about one more day i think " I muttered

"What do you mean you think?" Rogue asked

"I haven't exactly cross the wolf's border at all" I admitted .

" And why is that? Rogue questioned

"Umm because the hole entire border is filled with the messages that he put for other wolves"I told him

"Why would any wolf pass the border?" wondered Sting

"Umm the stupid type or the idiot type wolf that's looking for trouble or the type that wants to get killed " I stormed out and then realizing my mistake slowly my snout turned red with embarrassment.

"o" Sting said

"Umm sorry its just that no wolf ever dare's to go past the border unless want to get killed or join the guild and no wolf dares try to report them for the fear they will get killed or have a byrrgis set on them and if your wondering what a byrrgis is it is a group of wolves ether hunting prey like deer elk and etc but there also one for hunting a wolf thats trouble" I quavered

 **Rogue's p.o.v**

The she wolf was explaining what a byrrgis was to me Sting and Natsu and to be truthful after what she has been saying i really dont what to go across that wolfs border but i will do anything to get Fro back and Lector i keep thinking about that and the suddenly my mind wonders why the she wolf had made a raven and it was made out of ice. Rogue thought

"Ummm when can we leave?" I asked the she wolf still not knowing how to address her

"Uh right now if you want to" she wolf said while bending down and as she did so the other two wolves did the same thing.

"Ok'' i said we all got on the wolves that we were riding yesterday and we set off at press-paw as the she wolf would say.

This is so cool i thought ,we were going pretty fast i could hardly see the trees they were like a blur then there was a sudden jerk as the she wolf stopped and by her motions apparently we were there and the border.

"Ummm were here" She replied and as she said that i could detect a hint of growling

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked all of them..

"We could wait until dark and then sneak in" the She wolf suggested

"We could break in and destroy the place and then get Fro and Lector" Natsu babbled out

"Um i think well go with the She wolfs plan" Rogue murmured trying not to start a fight with Natsu like Sting was doing.

"Ok" Sting shouted out still fighting with Natsu.

 **Mystery wolfs(girls?)** **p.o.v.**

If they keep shouting and fighting like this especially when were across the border will be caught before we even sneak in i thought .

I guess Rogue had thought about that to because he almost yelled whispered for them to "shut up and be quite."

Once dark arrived we were going at press-paw and i was still following the sent when we almost came close to running in to a building. when i stopped and picked up a different scent,it was not a good scent ether i almost started to whine because it was the scent of the black wolf that killed almost every weak wolf or a wolf that has causes to much trouble for him but i amazingly stayed there and then the wind shifted and i could smell Fro's and lector's scent and it was a lot stronger to it's like the scent was on the other side of the building and it was also mixed in with the black wolf's and as far as i could tell there was no hint of blood that would indicate that him and her were hurt in any way which is good.

We kept going and then Fro's scent left Lector's that's when we had to split up and after we couldn't see each other that's when everything went bad we had been stocked it was a trap and we had fell for it and they didn't do it untill we were all split up like Rogue had gone south i had went west and Natus went north and Sting went north to and my two friends went with Natus.

We were all far away and the closes to Rogue was me and after i took down one of the gray wolves that had been in the ambush i put up my head and sniffed the air and i finely got Rogue's scent then heard something like a crack of something like maybe an arrow or a gun shot .

Then the wind shifted i smelled a fire somewhere then i thought of Natsu and how he over does things .then i caught the one scent we came here for Fro and Lector with a hint of wolfish scent like fishy then i remembered how Shadow had a craving for i thought May and Shadow have Fro and Lector and then there's Natsu and Sting .Umm they can't get in to the mist of the wolves i started to howl it was one tune they had mastered at being quiet at only a keen hearing wolf could no what it means,and what the tune means is one thing get out of the territory.

Then i heard howling ahh this is not the time to be arguing i howled back but this time it was a command and they howled back saying were not leaving you and stuff like that i told them that i would meet them were we had last camped they weren't happy about it but they left with the exceeds and Natsu and Lector.

Now to go get Rouge the wind is coming from the west so i should be able to come from the south by circling back but i would have o be quick about it.

I went about 7 ft or 8 ft when i heard the second crack then i started to run when i saw rogue and then i saw the other guy with the gun and i swear all he saw was a blur but before he could think of firing another shot i ran in and grabbed rogue gentle but it was to late the other guy had covered in seconds from his shock of a giant wolf he fired randomly one hit me in the shoulder i didn't even make a sound which was probably good that rogue was still dangling from my jaws as i ran i could still feel the pain in my shoulder.

When we far enough that i knew the guy wouldn't send the wolf after us i slowed down enough so rouge could get on my back and ride. Instead of ridding keep dangling from my jaws after awhile things started to look i dont know familiar i had finely found may and shadows scent i began following it but there was still snow to get across and i could feel my strength begin to fade.

 **Rogue's p.o.v.**

I felt the she wolf slowing down a little and then i saw Natus and Sting and then i noticed Fro and Lector sitting on the other wolves backs and when Fro saw me she practically shoved me in the snow plowing in to my arms i saw the white she wolf go lay down and he i looked up i saw that raven that the she wolf had made out of ice it looked real to then it land by the she wolf.

 **Mystery wolfs(girls?)** **p.o.v.**

I went to go lay down and when i saw Rogue look up i had knew that he saw the raven that i had now named Moon flew down and landed by me and tolded me that Wendy and Lucy and Erza were near by and that they had a wolf with them named Luna. I then told Moon to lead them hear and by the time they got here the sun as half way up and by then all was almost black and the last thing i heard before i blacked out was May shouting.

"Rayna" May bellowed

 **Rogue's p.o.v.**

I heard May shout a name out at the white she wolf and i realized that the she wolf had blacked out and then i noticed for the first time that night the blood all around the white she wolf's shoulder then i remembered last night when the guy was shooting randomly he must of hit her in the shoulder and she didn't show it and that probably why she was slowing down in the snow to..

For the first time in all this trip i felt fear for her that she might not make it but i still had hope when i saw the raven and it leading Wendy and Lucy and Erza and Luna..

 **This is not at all part of the story...!**

 _ **this is this cat**_

 _ **this is is cat**_

 _ **this is how cat**_

 _ **this is to cat**_

 _ **this is keep cat**_

 _ **this is a cat**_

 _ **this is retard cat**_

 _ **this is busy cat**_

 _ **this is for cat**_

 _ **this is forty cat**_

 _ **this is seconds cat**_

 _ **(nOw ReAd ThE tHiRd WoRd In EaCh SaYiNg! iN oRdEr!)**_

I was walking around in a store. I saw a cashier hand this little boy his money back saying  
"I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."

Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''

The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''  
Then she asked him to stay there for 5 minutes while she went to look around. She left quickly.  
The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand.

Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to.  
"It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for this Christmas. She was so sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her."

I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus will bring it to her after all, and not to worry.

But he replied to me sadly. "No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there."

His eyes were so sad while saying this. "My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''

My heart nearly stopped.

The little boy looked up at me and said: "I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall."

Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me  
"I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me."

"I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister."

Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly.

I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. "What if we checked again, just in case you do have enough money?''

"OK" he said "I hope that I have enough." I added some of my money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money.

The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"

Then he looked at me and added "I asked yesterday before I slept for God to make sure I have enough money to buy this doll so that mommy can give it to my sister. He heard me!''"I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''

"My mommy loves white roses."

A few minutes later, the old lady came again and I left with my basket.

I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started. I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind.

Then I remembered a local newspaper article: 2 days ago, which mentioned of a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car, where there was one young lady and a little girl.

The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-assisting machine, because the young lady would not be able to recover from the coma.

Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the newspaper that the young lady had passed away.

I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before burial.

She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest.

I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed forever. The love that this little boy had for his mother and his sister is still, to this day, hard to imagine. And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him.

Now you have 2 choices:

1) Repost this message.

or

2) Ignore it as if it never touched that you just have a coldheart


	4. unexpected vistor

**chapter 4**

 **rogue's p.o.v.**

 **im sorry for such a short chapter but im grounded so i can only do so much.**

We had mange to get Rayna if that's even her name to the guild and Wendy was able to use her healing magic and heal her .

The raven stayed with us the entire time not leaving the she wolf, Shadow and May had came to and were outside and Fro had curled up on Rayna in between her belly and had fallen asleep.

I had latter learned that she was using her magic to cross the snow and that was why we weren't sinking and when we were that was because she was almost to weak from blood lost and that she was till weak from using it to much and that's why she's still not awake.

That night i had fell asleep laying by the she wolf when i had woke up everything was blue like an icy blue i started to call out somebody's name ,when i suddenly wasn't alone when i looked up i saw something like a bird in the sky then a shadow casted and the things shadow.I suddenly realized what it was a dragon, ahh i felt a wave of pain hit me then it stopped.

The dragon landed but it first shot out a icy fire before it landed all the way here i thought that all the dragon's had disappeared but why im i seeing one now Rogue had thought and as if to answer him the dragon started to talk to him.

"please tell me she isn't hurt badly" the dragon asked

"who?" i asked

"Rayna"replied the dragon

"no but who are you?"i asked

"My name is ice- uh i can't tell you but you may call me Skyrim " the dragon replied nervesly

"um ok skyrim where im i first of all?! "i demanded

"you are in the ice shadow fire dream world and your here because some secrets are to be unfold " skyrim began

"what type of secrets?'' i asked

"secrets about Rayna's past and future "said skyrim

"what about her past and future?" i asked

 **once again im sorry for the short chapter o and the answer to the riddle is the river so good job FireWolf2012 im grounded right now so ill try to get more chapters so sorry again..**


	5. a mission to a cave in the mountain's

**chapter 5**

 **rogue's p.o.v.**

 **im sorry for such a short chapter but im grounded so i can only do so much.**

 **once again im sorry for the short chapter , grounded right now so ill try to get more chapters so sorry again..**

" Has see told you anything about her or her past"Skyrim asked

"Not entirely but i over heard her saying something about icefire and a cave up in the mountain's " i admitted

"Not entirely young man she wouldn't let just anyone over hear about her home and her dragon" said Skyrim

"How do you know and my name is Rogue not young man"I told skyrim

"Well Rogue like i said she wouldn't let just anyone over hear about her home and cave and dragon and why i say that is because it's true i know her better then anyone " replied Skyrim

"wait so your Icefire "I asked a little excited now

"yes but don't tell Rayna That you saw me please.I want you to travel to a village about ten and a half miles north from here .Talk to the chief about a dragon that lived there and where it's home you get in to the cave there are a bunch over books about 14 in all at least 1 of them i borrowed from a different dragon and her name was grandine .I want to get most of the stuff in the cave and bring it back her at your book that i borrowed from grandine is called ice healing and sky healing grandine's daughter should be able to use a spell in there to help Rayna but with the spell there must be something that involve's that person or wolf,like snow ,something of her's and ice and last but not least a feather of a bird she made that's icy you ask shadow he will help you get to mine and Rayna's will need a bone for the one who guard's are home tho,Take a giant bag with you as well to carry the stuff in. Once you are down come back here when you fall asleep ok" Icefire rambled on and on

"Ok but how do you know Wendy's dragon?"I asked

"Again all you need is a bone a bag and these four things ice snow that's red a icy black feather from a bird she made and something she loves'' " got that?" asked Icefire

''Ya but how will you know shadow will help me?"i asked and this time she didn't ignore me .

"he will help you because rayna is his leader and friend and also because he will get a message,if he wont help you take may but i know shadow will help you. Now go!"Icefire boomed at me

"How will i know if it will help her of not" i yelled but by then it was to late i was awake it was still night i went to pack i had to go out and buy 2 bag's because they were out of giant bags.

I got a bone that said it would last for day's and i got a little bit of rope to put in between the bags like how they did on horse's to carry pack's

Then i went to ask shadow if he would help me.

 **I mite be writing another story it's called Rogue and the wolf and thx to all the people who supported me.**


	6. the villageish

**chapter 6**

 **rogue's p.o.v.**

 **im sorry for such a short chapter but i had a little bit of writer's block even Gadzook's couldn't help me with it,he's my writing dragon i also have Berry is a scent dragon meaning she has berry scented fire, Mako is a little baby dragon and then there are other's but if i name them all i would get sidetracked .**

When i went to ask shadow if he would help he surprised me by standing by the end of the corner he was almost invisible in the night with his black pelt .

"Um hey shadow" I asked not know what i was about to get from him

"Yes i will help beside's it was only a matter of time you would find out about her "Shadow murmured

"What's does that mean?"I asked

"Nothing .are you all set to go"Shadow asked

"Ya"I muttered wondering what that was all about

"Umm you do have a container right?" Shadow retorted

"Uaa no"I doubted

"Well we have no time to waste maybe will find something in the cave "Shadow suggested a little annoyed.

I wounder how long it will take to get there I thought

" We could be there by noon or dusk tomorrow if we go now 'Shadow replied as if he had read my mind on what i was thinking

"Then let's get going "I exclaimed

"Ok hop on my back"Shadow barked

"ok"I muttered

It took a lot longer to get to the village we had actually got there at dusk but most of the village was still up and when we got there.

They offered us a place for us to rest they didn't seem to mind about Shadow at all they had even made sure to come and ask if he was hungry at all and thy even brought him a giant bone with a bunch of meat still on it and they brought me some sort of stew by the time we were done we were both sleepy and we fell asleep right where we were.

 **sorry i haven't been updating lately but iv been so busy with a fair that's coming up and im entering my dragon's in it that i haven't had time to up date and i had writer's block again im sorry o and i have another story that im writing it's called Rogue and the wolf if you like this story then i think you will love Rogue and the wolf to well.**

 **wolfy out see you in chapter 7**


End file.
